theforgottenlandsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nazergaan
"Są jak plaga tocząca ten świat. Nazergaańczycy to potwory w ludzkiej skórze, dążące do podporządkowania sobie całego świata" ~ Czarodziej Rhann Cesarstwo Nazergaanu to imperium położone na Starych Lądach, na czele którego stoi cesarz. Odrębny kalendarz Kalendarz nazergaańczyków różni się od tego naszego. Czas jest mierzony od podbicia przez Treahmara trzech wrogich królestw (patrz - historia). Więcej o kalendarzu nazergaańskim znajduje się tutaj. Symbolika Głównym symbolem rozpoznawczym Cesarstwa, który widnieje na ich flagach, tarczach i godłach jest tetracirkrux. Symbolizuje on cztery ogniwa spajające Nazergaańczyków tworzące jedność, czyli Cesarstwo. Są to Wiara (Cesarz-Bóg Treahmar), Władza (imperator), Państwo (lud Nazergaanu) i Siła (niepokonana armia podbijająca wrogów). Historia Podbój królestw i cesarz-bóg W odległych czasach Stare Lądy były podzielone na wiele skłóconych ze sobą królestw. Nazergaan był wówczas jednym z nich. Była to stosunkowo duża kraina na północnej części kontynentu. Jednak pewnego razu stosunki polityczne się napięły i królestwo Nazergaanu stanęło w obliczu wojny. Trzy królestwa - jedno na zachodzie, dwa na południu - zawiązały ze sobą sojusz przeciwko Nazergaanowi. Sprawa wydawała się przegrana. Armie trzech królestw przewyższały liczebnością wojska Nazergaanu kilkakrotnie. w końcu najeźdźcy przekroczyli granice i zajęli - bez bitwy - całe miasto. Na dodatek niedługo potem zmarł król Nazergaanu. Bezkrólewie było świetnym momentem na zniszczenie królestwa, ale - nie wiadomo dlaczego - najeźdźcy nie zaatakowali. Zaledwie trzy dni po śmierci króla, w roku 535, władzę objął nowy monarcha, który już na zawsze odmienił los Nazergaanu. Ów król wprowadził w pułapkę armię trzech królestw i ją pokonał. Idąc za ciosem, i zyskując czas, poprowadził armię Nazergaanu na stolicę zachodniego królestwa, po czym ją zajął. Niestety król tego państwa zdążył uciec. Dwa pozostałe królestwa juz przygotowywały się do ataku na ziemie Nazergaanu, lecz Treahmar - bo takie imię nosił władca Nazergaanu - przewidział ich ruch, po czym podstępnie zaatakował stolicę drugiego królestwa. Zdobył ją prawie bez strat, jednakże podobnie władca tej krainy zdążył uciec. Tymczasem wojsko maszerujące na Nazergaan wpadło w pułapkę przyszykowaną przez Treahmara. Po raz kolejny dowiódł on swojego geniuszu strategicznego. Teraz został tylko jeden cel - zniszczyć pozostałe trzecie królestwo. Armia Treahmara oblegała stolicę przez około rok. A armia tego królestwa była zbyt słaba, by stawić opór wojskom Nazergaanu. Wreszcie zapasy żywnościowe w tym mieście się skończyły i zapanował głód. W 546 roku ichh władca postanowił się poddać. Armie Nazergaanu wkroczyły do ich stolicy. W pałacu Treahmar zastał nie tylko króla trzeciego królestwa, ale i dwóch pozostałych. Tymi monarchami nie byli ludzie, lecz elf, krasnolud i vae'derianin. Treahmar ściął ich publicznie. Tak oto ziemie Nazergaanu zostały poszerzone, tworząc wielkie państwo na północy. Jak wiadomo, Treahmar był geniuszem politycznym, jak i strategicznym. Po wojnie rozbudował gospodarkę, wzmocnił armię i polepszył warunki życia. Ale w oczach ludzi nie był zwykłym człowiekiem. Był kimś więcej. Szybko stał się jednostką kultu. Malowano jego obrazy, opiewano o nim pieśni. Obraz przedstawiający ścięcie przez Treahmara królów-nieludzi szybko zyskał na popularności, a w odległej przyszłości stał się symbolem rosnącego rasizmu w Nazergaanie. Treahmar, po powrocie do stolicy Nazergaanu, zyskał przydomek Wielki. Król Treahmar Wielki zmarł wiele lat później. Mimo tego, że nigdy za życia nie został cesarzem, ani nawet nie myślał o stworzeniu imperium, został zapamiętany jako założyciel Cesarstwa Nazergaanu i pierwszy jego cesarz. Jego następca, Treahmar II, uznał swojego poprzednika jako boga w ludzkiej postaci. Od tego czasu porzucono pogańskie bożki i ustanowiono nową religię. Według niej, Treahmar stworzył świat i wszystko co na nim istnieje, a potem zszedł na świat w ludzkiej formie, by doprowadzić naród Nazergaanu ku dominacji świata. Następcy tronu mieli być bożymi wybrańcami. A że większość nazergaańczyków to byli ludzie, to szybko wyrobiło się przekonanie, że nieludzie są plugastwem sprzecznym z wolą boskiego Treahmara. Obraz przedstawiający Treahmara ścinającego głowy królów nieludzi przestał być traktowany dosłownie, lecz jako "Nazergaan niszczący plugawe rasy". W ten właśnie sposób narodziła się religia cesarza-boga, który prowadzi wybrany lud Nazergaanu przeciwko hordom niewiernych. Ustanowienie cesarstwa i Zjednoczenie Starych Lądów Niedługo po objęciu władzy, w roku 577, Treahmar II przeistoczył królestwo w nowe państwo - Cesarstwo Nazergaanu, a siebie mianował cesarzem. Jednak jako pierwszego cesarza i twórcę Cesarstwa uznawał Treahmara Wielkiego, nie siebie, i tak też wierzyli ludzie. Treahmar II uważał, że powołaniem jego, jak i jego następców, jest zjednoczenie całego świata pod sztandarem Nazergaanu oraz doszczętne wybicie wszystkich nieludzi. I taką też politykę prowadził, by do tego doprowadzić. Stworzył wielką armię, by podbić wszystkie krainy. I od tego czasu zaczął się wielki marsz Nazergaanu na południe. Po śmierci Treahmara II, idea cesarza-boga nie znikła, lecz pogłębiała się. Jego następcy prowadzili taką samą politykę, a całe Stare Lądy powoli pochłaniał Nazergaan, który ciągle stawał się coraz silniejszy, a inne państwa po prostu nie miały z nim szans. Wreszcie, w roku 1130, za czasów panowania cesarza Treahmara XIV Deaterańskiego, całe Stare Lądy zostały podbite. Ekspansja terytorialna na inne kontynenty i rozwój technologiczny Po zjednoczeniu Starych Lądów wreszcie nastał spokój. Państwo rozwijało się. Lecz nazergaańczycy nie zamierzali spocząć. Pojawiły się plany inwazji na Emaleję, kontynent leżący na wschód od półnnej części Starych Lądów. Jednak to dopiero patrzenie w przyszłość. Póki co planowano się do tego przygotować. Przez lata pracy naukowcy wymyślili wiele różnych technologii, nie tylko cywilnych, ale równierz mających zapewnić przewagę Nazergaanu w boju na innych kontynentnach. Przełomem w dziedzienie technologii wojskowej było wynalezienie prochu i broni palnej (co prawda proch został wynaleziony przez Deaterańczyków już w 1089, to dopiero po podbiciu tego państwa przez Treahmara XIV zaczęto używać tej technologii). Zaczęto konstruować armaty, a także powstawały pierwsze karabiny, które potrafiły przebić nawet najgrubszy pancerz. Natomiast armaty zaczęto masowo montować w okrętach wojennych, co dawało wielką przewagę Nazergaanu na morzu. Inwazja rozpoczęła się dopiero kilkadziesiąt lat po wynalezieniu prochu. Przygotowano wielką armię, a nowoczesne i pojemne statki transportowe przystosowano do rejsu przez ocean. I zaczęła się inwazja. Wiosną 1151 roku wojska Nazergaanu pod dowództwem Trookvara I uderzyły na Emaleję, jednakże nie zdołały przejąc całego kontynentu i inwazja została przerwana. Nazergaan zyskał tylko kilka kolonii w południowej części. W 1156 umiera cesarz Trookvar I, a tron ustępuje miejsca Treahmarowi XV. Panował w latach 1157 - 1168. Zasłużył się tym, że przeprowadził reformy religijne - stworzył kult allagiański '''(patrz: odłamy kultu Cesarza-Boga). Mimo, iż nowy kult spotkał się z negatywnym odbiorem, to zyskał wielu zwolenników. W ten oto sposób kult Cesarza-Boga rozbił się na dwie części: tradycyjny, zapoczątkowany przez Treahmara II, oraz zreformowany, bardziej "ludzki". W '''1168 tron objął cesarz z nowej dynastii - Fundulus I Konkwistador. Był przeciwko kutowi allagiańskiemu, jednak nie mógł go zniszczyć ze względu na rzeszę wyznawców (którzy byli na tyle potężni, iż mogli go obalić, albo nawet podzielić Cesarstwo). Fundulus I był twórcą elitarnego zakonu magów na usługach Cesarstwa. W 1201 Fundulus I zmarł, a jego miejsce zajął jego syn - Fundulus II , który zyskał przydomek Czarodziej. Był sprawiedliwym władcą, który był również Wielkim Magiem w założonej przez swojego ojca gildii magów (stąd jego przydomek Czarodziej). Gdy Fundulus II Zmarł, jego miejsce zajął Fundulus III , który panował w latach 1219 - 1244. Latem 1232 r. legion inwazyjny pod jego dowództwem doknały II inwazji na Emaleję, podbijając niemal połowę tego kontynentu. W 1243 rozpoczął przygotowywać drugi legion inwazyjny, który miał uderzyć na Tasedrę pod przewodnictwem jego syna. Jednak plany starego już Fundulusa się nie udały - jego jedyny syn został brutalnie zamordowany. Kilka lat później zmarł, a na tronie Cesarstwa ponownie zasiadła dynastia Trookvarów. Władcą stał się cesarz, którego dzisiaj znamy jako Trookvar II Szalony. Swój przydomek nie uzyskał przypadkowo... Był chory psychicznie. Kilka pierwszych dni jego rządów dużo już o nim mówiło. Powiesił swoją rodzinę pod pretekstem ukrywania elfów, a nawet kazał zabić swoich najlepszych generałów. Uprawiał stosunek ze swoimi siostrami, a żon miał łącznie osiem (każdej po pewnym czasie poderżnął gardło). Ostatecznie rządził jedynie pięć miesięcy, gdyż widzący co się dzieje politycy, postanowili go zabić. Nasłany przez nich asasyn zgładził Trookvara II w jego własnym pałacu, podczas jeden z uczt. Władzę objął jego kuzyn, Vulh'cero , który z początku panował jako lord-dyktator, a następnie jako cesarz, Trookvar III. Rządy Trookvara III były owocne. Pozbył się korupcji i wzmocnił gospodarkę. Następnie - we wrześniu 1249 roku wyruszył na podbój Tasedry i jego wojska zajęły caerdańskie miasto Ratheng (które zostało po podbiciu przemianowane na Sirdhaelgard . Cesarz szykował się do inwazji na cały kontynent, a Sirdhaelgard okazał się idealną bazą dla stacjonujących tu wojsk i przybyszów ze Starych Lądów. Dalsza inwazja rozpoczęła się w roku 1253, gdy przybyły pozostałe legiony inwazyjne. Jednak lokalne państwa zjednoczyły swoje przeciwko potędze Nazergaanu i ich armia - dzięki zasadzce - pokonała legiony Imperium, a następnie ruszyła na Sirdhaelgard. Miasto padło po kilku tygodniach oblężenia, a resztki Nazergaańczyków schowały się w Pałacu Namiestnika, który bronił się jeszcze przez kilka dni. Po ostatecznej klęsce Cesarstwa na Tasedrze terytorium dawnej Caerdanii zostało rozdzielone pomiędzy Eilawen i Awirię, a Sirdhaelgard został wspólnymi siłami odbudowany. Zimą 1260 roku odrodziło się królestwo Caerdanii ze stolicą w Sirdhaelgardzie. W 1257 roku umiera cesarz Trookvar III, kończąc tym samym erę wielkich podbojów. Jednakże to nie był koniec i ostateczna porażka Imperium. Z czasem Cesarstwo Nazergaanu odrodziło się jako nowe, potężne państwo, które raz jeszcze wstrząsnęło światem. Schizma Trookvarska W latach 1257-1275 Stare Lądy ogarnięte były wojną domową pomiędzy zwolennikami trzech rodów, tak zwaną Schizmą Trookvarską. Następca rodu Trookvarów, Gel'nar, nie był szlachetnie urodzony (został przygarnięty przez Trookvara III w dzieciństwie). Tymczasem członkowie dynastii Hannarów roszczyli sobie prawo do tronu, twierdząc, że następca świętego Cesarza-Boga powinien mieć w sobie więzy krwi z Treahmarem. Natomiast ród Helmvergów dążył dążył, by wprowadzić ideę Tysiącletniego Prawa, którą wykreował ich przedstawiciel, Rhius Helmverg. W roku 1258 wygłosił je w Hanovgardzie, zdobywając wielu zwolenników. W latach 1257-1260 wojna miała charakter czysto polityczny, lecz później doszło do działań militarnych. Ród Trookvarów zajmował północne prowincje (okolice pierwotnego Nazergaanu), ród Hannarów wschodnią i środkową część (okolice Meragolu i Merwenii), a ród Helmvergów południową część (okolicę Deateranii). W 1265 wojska Trookvara zajęły Meragol i zmusiły dynastię Hannarów do kapitulacji, co wykluczyło ich z gry. Od teraz rody Trookvarów i Helmvergów toczyły zaciekły bój między sobą. W bitwie pod Hirsun (stolica Merwenii) w 1275 roku doszło do decydującego starcia, podczas którego następca Trookvara (który sam siebie zwał jedynym prawowitym cesarzem, Trookvarem IV) został pokonany. Po uroczystym wjeździe Rhiusa Helmverga do Hanovgardu, dokonano jego koronacji na cesarza. Rządy nowego imperatora przyniosły zarówno wiele dobrych jak i złych rzeczy. Z tych dobrych należy wymienić założenie senatu cesarskiego - dopuszczenie ludu do władzy. Z tych złych należy wymienić ponowne zaostrzenie nienawiści do nieludzi. Niestety, z czasem Helmverg I zaczął tracić zmysły, pogrążając się w szaleństwie na punkcie Tysiącletnich Praw, przez co zaczął czynić coraz większe szkody. Cesarz Helmverg I zginął w 1302 roku, zabity przez elfickiego czarodzieja-zabójcę, Feinaevasa. Jego śmierć zatrzymała na chwilę ideę Tysiącletniego Prawa. Panująca niedługo nowa dynastia Hannarów podążała jeszcze tradycyjnymi ścieżkami, jednak w 1325 roku do władzy doszedł Helmverg II, który do końca wprowadził w życie ideę Tysiacletniego Prawa. Razem z reformami Cesarstwo Nazergaanu ostatecznie przekształciło się w Tysiącletnie Imperium. Tysiącletnie Imperium i podbój świata Osobny artykuł: Tysiącletnie Imperium Ideologia Cesarstwo Nazergaanu - współgrając z Kultem Cesarza-Boga - kieruje się narodowo socjalistyczną ideologią - nazerganizmem. Podstawami ideologicznymi są: nacjonalizm, militaryzm, imperializm, rasizm oraz konieczność podboju świata. Architektura thumb|384px|Pałac Namiestnika w Sirdhaelgardzie. Zamki, twierdze, świątynie i pałace cesarskie budowane są w stylu północnostarolandzkim. Styl ten charakteryzuje się w dużym stopniu strzelistością i monumentalnością. Do ich budowy wykorzystuje się kamienne cegły, tylko w odcieniach szarości. Portale półokrągłe, często zdobione przez kolumny. Doskonałym przykładem stylu północnostarolandzkiego jest Pałac Namiestnika, który znajduje się w Sirdhaelgardzie. Drugim, popularnym nazergaańskim stylem jest tyl południowostarolandzki. Styl ten pochodzi - jak sama nazwa wskazuje - z południowych części Starych Lądów. Dla przykładu jest bardzo rozpowszechniony w Deateranii. Od północnostarolandzkiego wyróżnia go większy spokój i więcej jasnych wstawek. Przykładem tego stylu jest fort Erlengard. Dynastie cesarzy nazergaańskich Dynastia Lata panowania Treahmarowie 535-1137 & 1157-1168 Trookvarowie 1137-1156 & 1244-1257 Fundulowie 622-1244 Helmvergowie 1275-1302 & 1325+ Hannarowie 1302-1325 Spis nazergaańskich prowincji na Starych Lądach Verania Caelmaria Velkars Tesaneja Nazergaan Centralny Dartania Merwenia Hesalia Kelhemor Dulkars Meragol Calhermeja Tisselia Siraneja Caeselia Deaterania